Ten un pequeño sueño conmigo
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: SongFic/One-Shot/HitsuHina/La brisa que surra "te amo", la Luna como tu silenciosa complice y ella, el perfecto panorama para decirle cuanto la amas. Más que eso, desearle que por favor sueñe contigo.


_-¡Hola, amado público! [:D] Bueno…Quisiera compartir con ustedes este pequeñísimo One-Shot/SongFic…Aparte de que ¡es mi primer fic HitsuHina!_

_Hikari: Nee-san… ¿qué canción es? [o_o]_

_-Jeje…pues yo la escuché en Glee con la voz de Michael Buble (quien interpreta a Arty) es "Dream a Little dream of me"/"Ten un pequeño sueño conmigo" y que originalmente es de Louise Amstrong…La verdad la versión orginal no la he escuchado, pero han de decir "que gustos tan viejos tienes" [XDu]_

_Hikari: ¿por qué siempre le pones a tus fics el nombre de la canción? [¬¬u]_

_-No sé…no tengo mucha imaginación haciendo títulos [._.] Y tu en vez de encarármelo, deberías ayudarme ¿no crees? [¬¬]_

_Hikari: Mejor vamos al Disclaimer…_

_-Vaya forma de solucionar los problemas, baka…_

_Hikari: Ejem recuerden __**NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO. ASÍ MISMO, LA CANCION DE SU COMPOSITOR O INTÉRPRETE. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

* * *

><p><strong>TEN UN PEQUEÑO SUEÑO CONMIGO<strong>

La joven Teniente del quinto escuadrón del Gotei 13 posaba su mirada sobre la Luna de otoño mientras que en su oficina escribía los típicos reportes de siempre, aparte de que ahora llevaba consigo el trabajo de un Capitán…¡Vaya agotador! Pensaba Momo Hinamori estirándose en su misma silla y tronándose los dedos del entumecimiento. Sin dejar de ver el enorme astro nocturno y resplandeciente, se levantó y caminó hacia la salida de la oficina, luego acabaría con el papeleo, al fin y al cabo solo le faltaba poco. Salir a caminar un par de minutos no le iría mal, se decía mentalmente.

Caminó por todo el territorio del escuadrón y sin darse cuenta, casi por inercia, se alejó hacia los caminos de toda la zona del Gotei, una fresca brisa le calmaba, vaya que después de todo lo acontecido un respiro ya hacía falta. Su mirada se ensombreció al recordar cada una de las traiciones de Aizen y como se sintió de débil ante la impotencia de no poder hacer algo al respecto, pero algo la hiso salir de esas mismas cavilaciones, una voz bastante conocida. Giró su cuerpo de la sorpresa y ahí estaba él, como si la estuviera siguiendo.

-¿Qué haces tan tarde a estas horas?-preguntó el prodigio Hitsugaya a su amiga de la infancia que no salía de su shock-¿Hinamori?-volvió a llamarle, pues no reaccionaba, hasta que por fin lo había conseguido.

-S-Shiro-chan-sólo atinó a decir su viejo apodo, algo que no le pareció mucho al albino.

-Es Capitán Hitsugaya…-dijo a regañadientes mientras la otra reía nerviosa, a veces no quería llamarle así pero la costumbre es la costumbre, y aunque no fuera por fastidiarlo, era más por cariño que por otra cosa.

-Lo siento-se disculpó honesta la melocotón, Toushiro calmó un poco su ceño fruncido y giró su vista hacia otro lado.

-No importa…Pero aun así no has contestado a mi pregunta-ella parpadeó unos segundos y ante la mirada insistente de su amigo se puso todavía más nerviosa, peor aún, no comprendía el por qué.

-Bueno…Quise salir a dar un paseo-contestó ella sin más rodeos, Hitsugaya la miraba atento-Hay demasiado trabajo últimamente en el escuadrón…Jeje…Seguramente has de pensar que soy una desobligada por salir y dejar el papeleo sin…

-Matsumoto es desobligada, que es muy diferente a lo que me estás diciendo…-interrumpió como si nada el chico de ojos turquesa-Lo que quiero decir es que tú ya hiciste por lo menos algo de trabajo, ella ni siquiera puede empezarlo.

Momo rió ante lo dicho, hace mucho que no conversaban ¿por qué? Oh, claro, por las múltiples batallas dentro y fuera de la Sociedad de Almas. Si ya hace mucho que no hablaban más de un "hola" y "adiós", durante la guerra ni siquiera se miraban. Pero todavía seguía con la interrogante de qué era lo que hiso que se separan tanto. Sintió remordimiento al saber que parte de ello fue su causa, sin darse cuenta antes, pues ahora ya lo sabía, ella se había alejado todo por serle leal a alguien que no merecía ni respeto. Él sentía lo mismo, había sido tan… ¿cobarde? Si esa era la palabra, no lo podía decir claro, pero sería la que más concordaba a su situación, por miedo a que ella ya lo hubiese olvidado y haberse refugiado en su trabajo se alejó de su mejor amiga de la infancia, si es que así todavía podía llamarla, se preguntó.

_Stars shining bright above you,  
>[Estrellas brillan sobre tí]<br>__Night breezes seem to whisper, "I love you".  
><em>_[Brisas nocturnas susurran "te amo"]  
><em>_Birds singing in the sycamore tree,  
>[Aves cantando en el árbol de sicomoro]<br>__"Dream a little dream of me".  
><em>_["Ten un pequeño sueño conmigo"]_

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?-preguntó como si nada, muy tranquilo el albino, a lo que las mejillas de Momo tomaron un color rojo leve. Gracias a los dioses que él no se fijó.

-C-Claro-asintió ella con una sonrisa, que torpemente él imitó. Ya se había olvidado de esa sonrisa, ese gesto que extrañaba desde que ella se fue a la Academia cuando apenas era un niño, y que siempre deseo que fuera solo para él.

Dieron varias vueltas por todas las callejuelas, hasta llegar al escuadrón de la melocotón, esta invitó pasar a Hitsugaya, ambos sin más se pusieron sobre el tejado viendo las estrellas del cielo otoñal como era su costumbre hace ya años y que habían olvidado. Ambos con una manta cubriéndoles las espaldas y tomando té, como en esos días cuando se posaban a ver los fuegos artificiales, aunque ahora solo respiraban un poco de paz y silencio no tan desesperante como el de hace instantes, en lugar de colores destellantes en el cielo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?-preguntó temerosa Momo ¡Qué idiota! Se reprendía mentalmente ante la pregunta tan tonta y quizá típica que había hecho, pero no se esperaba de la respuesta que obtendría.

-Pues bien-contestó Toushiro dando un sorbo a su taza antes de proseguir-Mucho trabajo como siempre, ya te has de imaginar…Y con Matsumoto de holgazana…

-Eso no es de sorprenderse-rió Momo, a lo que extrañamente su amigo miró divertido y luego rio levemente. Luego de ello, otra vez el atormentante silencio de minutos atrás, como si los consumiese por dentro, diciéndoles a gritos que sacaran de una vez todo lo que sentían, pero ¿cómo hacerlo sin abrir viejas heridas o sin ser flexible con uno mismo? Si eso les hubiesen enseñado en la Academia de Shinigamis, seguramente no tendrían tanto problema en esos aspectos.

_Say "nighty-night" and kiss me.  
><em>_[Di "buenas noches" y bésame]  
><em>_Just hold me tight and tell me you´ll miss me.  
><em>_[Solo abrázame y di que me extrañas]  
><em>_While I´m alone and blue as can be,  
>[Mientras yo estoy solo y nostágico]<br>__Dream a little dream of me.  
><em>_[Ten un pequeño sueño conmigo]_

Ninguno se sentía cómodo estando cerca del otro, ni siquiera consigo mismo, pero tenían que afrontar la realidad sino esa amistad se perdería, y sus deseos de convertirla en algo mas también.

-Hinamori…-habló temeroso el prodigio, nunca pensó ponerse así ni frente al mayor de los oponentes-Tengo que decirte algo…

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó ella un poco apenada, esa mirada que su amigo le transmitía estaba bien fija en ella, sus orbes brillaban extrañamente, pero de una manera bastante bella, si sintió estúpida al pensar en eso como en muchas otras ocasiones, pero aun así estaba atenta al chico de cabello blanco.

-Yo…es muy difícil…yo…-agachó su cabeza, no podía decirlo, escondió su rostro pues los colores comenzaron a irse sobre su cara ¡contrólate! Se gritaba mentalmente sin éxito. Momo se preocupó porque el chico se había escondido entre su manta sin poder decir nada, se acercó a él pero entonces el prodigio se levantó con una mirada decidida, viendo desde su punto a su amiga sentada en la teja del cuartel. Ella sin olvidar su preocupación se levantó también.

-Hitsugaya-kun ¿qué tienes? ¿Te sientes bien?-le tomó de los hombros. Grave error, o eso parecía, pero cuando menos lo esperó, los labios de su mejor amigo ya estaban pegados a los suyos.

Torpemente aceptó el beso, aunque él tampoco era un experto, solo se dejaron llevar por ellos mismos y la suave brisa que parecía un susurro de la noche, al fin podían sentir lo que el otro, ahora sus labios se movían dulcemente dándoles ese pequeño placer que les agradó. Pronto el aire pedía entrar a sus pulmones, tuvieron que separarse pero lo hicieron lentamente, viéndose fijo luego de haber mantenido sus ojos cerrados. Momo se perdió en esos zafiros que tanto le habían gustado desde la primera vez que los vio, mientras que el Hitsugaya se deleitaba con esos ojos castaños y el sonrojo de las mejillas de su compañera.

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you.  
><em>_[Dulces sueños hasta que los rayos del Sol nos encuentren]  
><em>_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.  
><em>_[Dulces sueños que dejan toda preocupación detrás de ti]  
><em>_But in your dreams whatever they be,  
>[Pero en tus sueños, sean cual sean]<br>__Dream a little dream of me.  
><em>_[Ten un pequeño sueño conmigo]_

-Veo…que estás más alto, Shiro-chan…-articuló ella con una sonrisa sin borrar su color de mejillas. Vaya comentario tan más absurdo, pensó, pero el otro levemente rió.

-Te amo…-dijo él en casi un susurró mientras la abrazaba y ella se acurrucaba en el pequeño hueco de su pecho y su cuello. Bailando sobre el tejado al compás del silencio siendo iluminados por el enorme astro que era su más confiable testigo, la Luna.

Pronto él tuvo que irse de vuelta a su escuadrón, aun le quedaba mucho papeleo y a ella también. Ya en la puerta de la oficina de la chica melocotón se despidieron con una sonrisa, algo apenados pero luego de ello se volvieron a besar ahora más furtivamente y sin muestra de vergüenza o timidez. Toushiro le acarició la mejilla mientras ella lo tomaba de su rostro, un contacto que tanto deseaban y así mismo, nunca en sus existencias desearían que terminara.

-Apúrate y descansa. No quiero que te desveles-le dijo el peliblanco a su compañera que sonriente asintió.

-Tú igual, Shiro-chan-sorprendentemente el apodo ya no le molestó ¿de qué enojarse si quien lo decía era Hinamori? Escuchar su dulce voz decirlo siempre le había encantado, aunque no lo admitiría, ni a solas con ella.

-Buenas noches…Ten un pequeño sueño conmigo…-después de un ligero beso en los labios se marchó, dejando a su amada amiga en el marco de la puerta.

-Tenlo por seguro, Hitsugaya-kun…

_Dream a Little dream of me  
>[Ten un pequeño sueño conmigo]<em>

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-Ok…Espero que les haya gustado…Sé que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza…soy demasiado espontanea [^^U]<em>

_Hikari: Yo diría que a veces cuachalota…_

_-Si eso también, gracias [¬¬#] Bien, si les gustó, espero comentario, lo que sea…críticas, buenos deseos, tiempo compartido (?) Claro sin ofender a mi Oka-san…recuerden que madre solo hay una [xD]…Ok, nos leemos luego. Cuídense mucho ~¡Bye, bye!_


End file.
